Ami Chouno's Black Forest Peak Tankery Team
by KeyboardWizard
Summary: Eleven years before Oarai's victory in the nationals, Ami Chouno was a cheerful second-year at Kuromorimine and the new captain of the school's tankery team. Despite Ami and her girls being a skilled force, they have yet to win the nationals. As the new year rolls in with some new recruits, Ami hopes for her team to take home gold in the upcoming national tournament.
1. Prologue - The Black Forest Tankers

**Before we begin:**

Hello everyone! I'm the KeyboardWizard and I do hope you enjoy my story.

This is admittedly my first time writing fanfiction for Girls und Panzer, even though I've been reading GuP fanfics for almost a year now. I just haven't summed up the courage to publish a story yet for this anime, even though I did publish a story for Fairy Tail once; it flopped immediately. I might have have to rewrite that one...

Anyway, the idea for _this_ story started a year ago when I wanted to create my own North American school, but then I realized that there are already a large number of fanfics that are based on this premise, so I started to looked for other ideas, and then ten months later through some crazy thought process, I come up with the idea of writing a fanfic about Ami Chouno's high school tankery days. This fic serves as a thought experiment for me as well. I get to imagine what Ami and Shiho were like back in the day, and I also get to express these ideas in the form of a story. Yus!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the canon characters, places, events, and things that are present in this story. I only created a handful of OCs and several (not all) of the events in this story.

* * *

**Update 06/05/2015****:**

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated according to plan. Life kept throwing responsibility after responsibility at me, not to mention writers' block and that horrible, horrible thing they call procrastination. I hope I haven't lost all of you at this point! Please forgive me...

I have completely redone the prologue because I decided that I would try to be as consistent as I can with Shiho's character. I also thought that maybe having two characters discussing such a weird topic at the beginning of the story scared some people away from my story(?) I can't be too sure of that, though. Either way, it was way too off topic for a fanfic that is supposed to be about _Ami__'s_ days of high school.

I hope you enjoy this new, rather short prologue!

* * *

**Prologue - The Black Forest Tankers**

From afar, the Kuromorimine school ship looked like nothing more than a small, seemingly insignificant dot in the middle of an endless surface of sky blue. To the people who lived on and in it, however, this ship was something more. It was their home, their work, their community, and their way of life. For the students, 10 months every year were spent on the deck of the ship. To others, maybe more. However, they made the most out of their time at sea, and the city naturally became a lively and spirited place. No one could ever remember a New Year's celebration where there were no fireworks to paint the sky, nor could they ever recall a year that passed by without Tanabata. Many people who have not been to Kuromorimine may have said that it was a depressing, uptight place. Even if diligence and respect were definitely practiced there, nothing could be farther from the truth.

This ship was also home to the pride and joy of the community: the Kuromorimine Tankery Team. First established in 1934, it became known all over the world as one of the best tankery teams to ever compete in the Japanese National Tankery Championships, and many generations of young tankers found their claim-to-fame here.

One of these girls was Ami Chouno, a first-time captain of the "Black Forest Tankers", the self-named tankery team of 2003 which can best be described as a group of dedicated and down-to-earth teenagers who felt like any day could be improved with a trip to the local chocolatier and a spin in the Tiger II (granted that it didn't break down, of course!) Under the guidance of the tankery instructor and future school heiress, Shiho Nishizumi, and with the help and support of her teammates, she aimed for the team to become the champions of the upcoming national tournament.

This is their story.


	2. Chapter 1 - The First Day of Tankery

**Before we begin:**

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, and/or followed this story. I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Update 06/05/2015**

I have made some major and minor edits to this first chapter, adding in some extra dialogue and other shenanigans, mostly for more character development. Also, I would again would like to sincerely thank all who reviewed and followed this story so far. These edits couldn't have been done without you! So, without further due, here is the new and improved Chapter 1!

* * *

_"With every new friend I meet, my hopes of changing this dull life of mine grow ever brighter."_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The First Day of Tankery**

It was an average sunny day out at sea. The sun was shining, there was no cloud in sight, and a light, refreshing breeze blew on the deck of the _Graf Zeppelin_.

As normal as it might have been, Ami Chouno enjoyed it as she lied down under the large tree next to the tank shed in her favourite position: hands cushioning head, elbows out, legs crossed, top button on shirt undone, and blazer somewhere off to the right. Sitting against the tree next to her reading a book was Kazuko Himinari, her childhood friend and roommate bestie in the school dorms.

It was lunch hour, and they usually spent lunch hours on the tankery grounds for several reasons: 1. There was never any free space in the cafeteria on any given day of the week 2. it was their thing to have lunch sitting/lying down next to a tree, and 3. tankery was always after lunch, and they knew Shiho was big on punctuality, a fact they learned the hard way. They shuddered. It happened one year ago, and they still sometimes had to comfort each other because of the nightmares.

Even if Shiho was strict and painfully – _painfully_ – unforgiving, Ami could not help but see her as charismatic in some odd way. She tried to understand why she felt that way about her instructor, and later reasoned that it could be because Shiho was a loving mother of two young girls, or that maybe it was the many liberties Shiho granted the tankery team.

Ah. The tankery team. Ami proceeded to pull out from her blazer a field cap bearing the Kuromorimine Iron Cross. She rubbed her finger against the emblem's smooth, glassy surface.

"Excited?" Ami turned to see Kazuko looking at her with a questioning grin.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Nervous?"

Ami laughed. "Very."

Kazuko laughed with her. "Yeah. I guess it's hard not to be," she said. "The captain of an entire tankery team. That's quite the shocker, isn't it?"

"It's more of a stomach churner than anything else," Ami said jokingly. "But, yeah, I guess it is kind of special."

"It _is_ special," said Kazuko. "And you have to be a really amazing person to get that position."

"If I was special, then maybe I wouldn't be feeling as scared," Ami said.

"Courage isn't the absence of fear, it's the _mastery_ of fear."

"I guess I'm still new at that, then."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be with you every step of the way, as a vice-captain and a best friend." She stuck out her pinky. "Pinky swear, swear on my life, cross my heart that I'll keep that promise?"

Ami giggled. "Oh my goodness, is that our old secret oath of promises?"

Kazuko smiled widely. "Yeah, it is."

"I can't believe you still remember that!"

"Well, shall we?"

Instead of a pinky hand-shape, Ami squeezed Kazuko in a tight embrace who was more than happy to receive it. All feelings of nervousness and unease soon disappeared from the first-time captain, and she suddenly felt a rush of excitement and determination to be the best captain she can be.

After a while, they released their hug, fixed their hair, and returned to their original positions under the tree.

"Should we eat take-out for dinner, or should we cook?" Ami thought out loud. "If we do cook, what should we cook? We haven't had stew in a while, but stews don't go well with raw salmon. So I guess we have to choose either or. But again, take-out sounds good, too. I don't feel like cooking anyway, but we're kinda low on cash, and I don't want to blow it all on some carton of sushi. Speaking of sushi, we haven't made those in a while. Should we make those instead, then? Hmm. Decisions, decisions..."

Kazuko shook her head. "Whatever floats your boat. But you should really be thinking about fixing your uniform, because you know Instructor Nishizumi is going to grill you down if she sees you like that."

"I know, I know. I'll be up soon," Ami said.

"Well, obviously not soon enough," another voice said overhead, activating Ami's overdrive mode.

"Ah! Instructor Nishizumi!" She sprung up and scrambled to button up the top button and slip on the blazer. She then gave a bow along with Kazuko.

Shiho sighed. "I do not mind your lying down on the grass," she stated, "but the dress code is an entirely different matter. As punishment, you will be the one cleaning the tanks after school today."

The student slumped in defeat. "Yes, ma'am." Kazuko couldn't help but face-palm quietly between Shiho's back.

"Well, onto some positive news," the instructor said as she handed Ami a brown envelope, "I have the list of newcomers for this year."

"Ooo, awesome!" Ami ripped open the envelope and read the paper inside. Kazuko leaned in to get a peek as well. They stared intently at the words on the page.

"Hmm. Wow, it's a small wave this year," said Kazuko.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ami agreed. "Only seven new members. That won't be enough to fully replace last year's graduating third-years."

"If we split them into a team of four and a team of three, they can service the smaller tanks and be scouts or flankers."

"Yeah, like the Panzer IIIs."

"I was thinking more of the Hetzers, but yeah, the Panzer IIIs work as well."

Satisfied with their solution, they slipped the paper back in the envelope. Shiho was greeting another student, who, after they leaned sideways to get a better look, turned out to be Keiko, Kazuko's twin sister.

"Oh! Hey, sis!" Kazuko said. "Finished lunch already?"

"You know it!" her twin replied. "My friends had to go because their next class is at the other end of the school, so I came here." Keiko turned to Ami, and said with a wink, "are you ready, Captain?"

"Of course," Ami said.

"I'm glad to hear that. The others should be coming now."

Ami took a deep breath and put on her field cap. She wondered what the first-years will be like.

* * *

Kikuyo came to the conclusion that one can make a club out of any and every conceivable topic on the planet.

The long list of available clubs at this one school only strengthened her argument, and the sheer variety made her head spin. There was a club for (but not limited to) reading, writing, table tennis, studying, manga/anime, science, flower arrangement, plastic models, computers, calligraphy, incense, and even tea brewing! But this other club - tankery, they called it - took the cake as the weirdest of them all. She had to read the club description three times before realizing that she wasn't hallucinating.

There was a club for driving tanks.

There was a club.

For driving.

Tanks.

If it weren't for her polite nature, she would have laughed. She would have laughed at the people who first thought of the idea of turning tanks into sport material. She would have laughed at the people who organized the sport, at the people who kept it alive. Sure, this sport where people drove tanks in competitions popped up on the news every so often, but she always thought they were a prank, some elaborate April Fool's joke of some sort. Never in her lifetime did she ever imagine that it was legitimate, nor did she ever imagine that she'd participate.

However, the promotional video said tankery helped girls become strong, independent and compassionate women (hell if she knew how that worked), so naturally, her mother signed her up in a heartbeat. No objections. Not even up for discussion.

Kikuyo sighed. Maybe this was how she ended up walking by herself out in the open to go learn about a sport she once thought was a hoax. She didn't really mind it, though. She was curious about this sport, after all, and it really did sure sound like a lot of fun, being able to drive vehicles people don't usually drive.

Ah, who was she kidding? Years of flower arrangement and lighting candles and pretty much being a housekeeper all her life bored her, and through her boredom, she developed a taste for board games, particularly chess, and an itch for action. And to actually see units on the field battling it out in glorious chaos, following some well thought-out plan? She was more than excited, albeit a little nervous, to join this club, even it was quite strange. At least she got to learn outside of a classroom.

Her steady walk became a cheerful skip as she continued to make her way to the tank sheds.

Or, at least what she _thought_ was the tank sheds. Instead she saw this gargantuan aircraft hangar that seemed to rival the school building itself in terms of size. It was surprising well maintained for a structure that was supposed to be at least 60 years old, for she didn't see any major rust stains or major weathering. Its closed, cream coloured doors prevented her from taking a peek at the tanks inside, which made her wonder, _just how many tanks did this school have?_ If they needed a building of that size, surely there must be hundreds of them inside.

After the shock wore off, she instinctively searched for the teacher for a formal greeting; not that she wanted to, of course, but it was welded into her brain like armoured plates on a tank. Finding the teacher wasn't hard, though, and soon she found herself walking timidly toward her new instructor.

E-excuse me," she said. "Are you the teacher of this course?"

"Yes," the instructor said a little too harshly for comfort.

Kikuyo bowed down. "Good morning. My name is Kikuyo Hashimoto. I am honoured to be in your class."

The teacher dipped her head slightly, introduced herself as 'Instructor Nishizumi', and glared off into the distance. Not knowing what to do, Kikuyo quietly excused herself, tip-toed backwards, and bumped into a second-year which sent her falling to the ground. However, the second-year caught her in time.

"Whoa. You alright there, kiddo?" she asked. Kikuyo nodded. "Alright, up you get." She helped the first-year to her feet.

"I-I-I'm sorry for b-being a lot of trouble," said Kikuyo, who was red in the face with embarrassment.

The second-year smiled and ruffled Kikuyo's hair. "Don't worry about it. No hard feelings, okay?" Kikuyo grinned with relief. That went unexpectedly well.

As she made her way to the first-year group, she felt a little less nervous, for they were waving at her tentatively with shy, oddly welcoming faces. As she came closer, they gave her room to join the small cluster.

Waiting, she took some time to look around her. The returning members of the tankery team came in pairs and trios, chatting away about their new subjects and how lazy their new teachers were. They bade Shiho a polite good morning, and waited in the large cluster of non-first-year members. They all wore the same grey uniforms, complete with the blazers and the little hats.

But no tanks yet to be seen. Kikuyo started tapping her foot in anticipation. She had done some research in the school's library during the first week of classes to learn more about the armoured fighting vehicles of World War II to answer some of her tank-related questions, like the difference between a 'Panzer' and a 'Panther'. It turned out that there were at least six different types of Panzers, and that the Panther was a type of Panzer. Knowing basic information about these weapons piqued her interest in them, and she found herself wanting to seem them in person. So _where were the tanks?_

After a good 5 minutes, the commotion faded into silence, and who Kikuyo reckoned was the student leader of the team walked to the front.

She was a pleasant looking person, Kikuyo thought, with that bright smile and the spring in her step. She waved to everybody as she made her way to the front, and seemed to be comfortable with just about everybody in the club. All 50-something of them.

_If only I had confidence like that_, Kikuyo thought deeply to herself. _Then maybe I could have a few friends._

"Hey everyone!" The student leader said. "How are you all doing?" She got a few positive responses and thumbs up in return. "I'm glad you're all doing well because it's time to hop back into battle, blow stuff up, and win ourselves gold this year in the nationals!" Cheers and claps rang out in the open air.

She walked up to the first years and introduced herself with a friendly wave. "Hey guys! I'm Ami Chouno, commander of Kuromorimine Tankery Team. Welcome to tankery!"

"Thanks!" one of the first years said. The others timidly said their hellos.

"Well, it's time for introductions!" Ami pulled out the list of the first years' names. Kikuyo prepared herself. Oh, one more thing. In this class, you only need to be polite if you're talking the instructor, Instructor Nishizumi. For the rest of us, though, just call all of us by our first names."

"Sounds good! I'm Junko, by the way. Junko Fukui."

"Ah. Junko Fukui from class 1-C," read Ami. "Nice to meet you."

One by one, the rest of the first years said their names.

"Good morning. My name is Kikuyo Hashimoto. I'm glad to make you my friend."

"My name is Akane Yuki. I am pleasured to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Minako Gintaru. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Tomomi Koizumi. It's great to be here."

"My name is Eri Fujiyama. I look forward to working with you."

"My name is Hanako Ueno. I am honoured to be in this team."

Ami checked them all off on her list. "Perfect! Everyone is onboard and accounted for. It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" She turned to the rest of the team. "All right guys, today we're going to have a practice free-for-all match in the Panzer IIIs to get ourselves back into high gear!"

"Let's do this!" they all shouted, and soon the doors to the tank sheds were opened and the girls rushed in.

Kikuyo was dazed by the sight. Rows upon rows upon rows of tanks were lined up in neat, perfect lines. Panzer IVs. Panzer IIIs. Panthers! Tigers! There were even these flat, pancake-looking tanks stuffed on the right side! (Okay, say all you want, but she really thought they looked like pancakes. They were even _beige!_)

Ami looked at the first-years who were standing there, dumbstruck. "C'mon, I'll show you your tanks!"

"W-wait, we're supposed to go into battle now?" asked Tomomi. "But we've never been in a tank before."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." The commander took two Panzer III manuals and tossed them to the tank crews-to-be. "You're all set now!"

"We're supposed to learn how to drive a tank on the fly?" Junko questioned.

"Yeah! You'll learn quickly enough if you read them. Anyway, it's good to have first-hand experience in battle."

"But how about the more experienced tank crews," piped up Eri. "They would blow us to bits."

"Oh, I see. Here, follow me." Ami was about to lead them to their tanks, but Shiho stopped her.

"Your crew is waiting for you," she said. "I'll teach the first-years the basics."

Ami actually wanted to be the one to teach them, but she didn't want to argue with Shiho, who was the tankery instructor anyway. She just nodded, waved to the first-years, handed Shiho the list, and trotted to her tank.

The instructor led the first-years to their tanks. "The blue flags mounted to your tanks mark them as low-priority targets. No one will shoot you under any circumstances until all the rest have been knocked out. This way, you can take your time aiming and coordinating between each other in the tank without the fear of being attacked."

"We understand, Instructor Nishizumi," they all said. Shiho nodded before moving on.

"Tanks usually need 3-5 people to operate, which means that there will be one group of 4, and one group of 3. The teams will be chosen from the order you said your names in. Junko, Kikuyo, Akane, and Minako. You will be Rookie Group A. Tomomi, Eri, and Hanako. You will be Rookie Group B. These are only team pre-sets, so you may change the groups later in your own time, just as long as there is one group of 4 and one group of 3."

"Every member in a tank crew has a vital role in operating the tank. There is the commander, the gunner, the loader, the driver, and the radio operator. However, this is only the case in a 5 man crew. For a crew with 4 members, one person has to be the loader and the radio operator." She looked at the girls of Rookie Group A, who all nodded.

"For a crew with 3 members, one person has to be the loader and the gunner. Either the commander or the loader has to operate the radio." She looked at the girls of Rookie Group B, who also all nodded.

"Very well," she finished. "I will be overseeing this match as I do every practice match, so if you have any questions, you should ask them now or after the battle." No one said a single word, and with that, Shiho took off for the observation tower.

"Wow, she's kind of scary, don't you think?" commented Hanako after the instructor walked out of earshot.

"Well, she's not scary," Junko said, "she's just...intimidating, I guess." Hanako seemed to agree, and both teams got to work, figuring out who was going to be who.

"Can I be loader?" Junko asked. "I took swimming classes, so I've got the muscles to load a gun quickly." No one objected.

"I'll be gunner," Akane said in her barely-more-of-a-whisper voice. Again, no one objected.

"In that case, can I be driver?" asked Minako. "I really want to drive the tank." Once more, no one objected.

"So, I guess that leaves me as the commander." Kikuyo said this as more of a hesitant question than a statement. The other three just nodded.

"D-don't worry, we'll make it easy for you," said Junko. "Right, guys?" Minako and Akane nodded.

Everybody agreed to let Kikuyo read the manual to everybody instead of them passing the manual from one person to the other so they could save time and so Kikuyo could get some practice giving people orders.

It was a slow and wonky process at first. Junko tried to load the shell in backwards (ignoring the fact and pure common sense that no bullet would be able to fly with a flat front), Akane almost traversed the gun into the other parked tanks, and Minako almost drove their tank into Rookie Team B's tank (an ordeal she would later say was an accident, no matter what that Team B said).

However, they got the tank rolling smoothly, and soon enough, they were at their spot waiting for the battle to commence.

"A tankery match always begins with a bow, and ends with a bow," Shiho said through speakers inside the tanks. "Everyone, bow."

"Let's have a good game!" they all said.

"Very well. Let the match begin."

Rookie Team A's tank roared to life and sped down the road.

"All right! let's blow some tanks up!" Junko said enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to hear the gun firing," Minako said from her driver's compartment.

"Yeah, I know right?" Junko said. "What about you, Akane?" Akane put one satisfied thumbs up.

"Kikuyo, how about you?" Kikuyo didn't hear her, as she had the turret hatch open and had her head poked out, carefully scanning the surrounding environment. Junko smiled, and said no more.

"There is a perpendicular path ahead to the right! Please stop there!" yelled Kikuyo. She got no confirmation from Minako, and the tank showed no sign of stopping. She tried again, louder. "Please stop at the intersection up ahead!" No confirmation. But Junko heard her, and told Minako. The tank stopped.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," the driver said.

"Oh, it's okay," Kikuyo replied. "The tank's pretty loud, so I guess it drowned out my voice." She glanced at Junko. "Thank you."

"Anytime, 'Commander'," Junko said with a wink.

"Hey, uh, can I see the manual for a second?" asked Minako.

"Of course!" said Kikuyo. She handed the book to her friend.

"There must be something in here about giving orders to the driver," she muttered. "Hmm. Ah! You have to kick me to give directional orders."

"Eh?! Really?" exclaimed Kikuyo.

"Yeah. Kick me in the left shoulder to go left, kick me in the right shoulder to go right."

"A-are you really okay with that?"

"Of course!"

"O-okay then…"

"I've spotted an enemy tank," said Akane.

Junko gasped and jumped to Akane's side. "Where is it?" Akane scooted to the left so Junko can take a peek down the gunner's aiming reticle.

"Hehe. You must have aimed at it while we were talking." She went back to the loader's position to give Akane the gunner's seat back, and looked at Kikuyo. "The gun's ready to fire."

Kikuyo nodded. "Okay. Akane, you may fire at will."

The blast jolted the girls like an amplifier on full blast as the breach was forced back, dispensing the spent shell that clattered onto the floor. It was a short, fierce moment that left the tankers' ears ringing. The tank rocked back and forth from the recoil.

"A-a-amazing," croaked Junko. Kikuyo and Minako couldn't say anything at all. The feeling left them speechless. Akane, however, was not as fazed.

"Too low," she muttered to herself, and adjusted her aim to compensate for bullet drop. She waited for the loader to snap out of it, but Junko did no such thing. Akane had to tap on her the shoulder.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Junko said, and loaded a new round. Akane shot the tank again and this time hit her mark. A white flag popped up from the turret.

"Wow, nice shot, Akane," Kikuyo said.

"You got that tank?" Junko asked. Akane nodded. "Nice!" She then loaded another round in.

"I guess we can move u-" An explosion near the tank cut her off as she frantically searched for the shooter. It turned out to be Rookie Team B.

"Oi! I thought they can't shoot us!" Junko yelled.

"I'm pretty sure the 'blue flag' rule is only meant for the experienced players," Minako said.

"Oh. Well, if that's the case, they've got something coming."

"Akane, please shoot them!" said Kikuyo. The turret turned again to face the opposing the rookie team, but it wasn't enough. The tank drove into the foliage and out of Akane's view before she could pull the trigger.

"After them!" ordered Kikuyo, and the Panzer flew down the path to give chase. Both tanks broke through the various bushes and shrubs as they sped through the forest, their cannons blazing. The sun's brightness that shone through the treeline was no match for the tracers that screeched past both tanks.

"Uh, Kikuyo? You might want to get down," said Minako.

Kikuyo didn't get to ask why as the tank drove into the open and whole barrages of bullets from all sides of the vehicle whistled past it.

"Oh, crap! Kikuyo, get down!" Junko told her as she pulled the commander into the safety of the turret. Muffled explosions and cannon shots can still be heard inside. They were right in the middle of an intense firefight.

"That's some reckless plan those rookies have!" the loader hollered out.

"Need I remind you that we're all rookies too and we're just as reckless for following them!" Minako bellowed back. Akane blindly fired the gun to needlessly add to the commotion and to see if she can hit the moving Panzer in front of them. No luck.

However, they considered themselves lucky as they got out of the kill zone with the tank in one piece, and they sped away from the carnage.

Junko opened the side hatch and peered back. "Whoa! We made it! We made it! Woo! We're freaking invincible!" she cried out. Everyone couldn't help but laugh and whoop out in joy.

"Best. Class. Ever," Minako stated.

They followed the other tank through the thick foliage and into another clearing: the paved surface in front of the tank sheds. Both tanks stopped, and prepared to fire. Rookie Team A's tank stopped rocking as Rookie Team B finished rotating the turret. The commanders of both teams didn't want to waste any millisecond of time, and ordered their gunners to shoot.

"FIRE!" they shouted in unison.

The silence that followed signalled the end of the match.

Shiho's booming voice came over the loudspeakers. "All tanks have been neutralized. This match is a tie."

"You hear that, ladies?" Junko said, panting. "We didn't lose." Everyone chuckled to the best of their ability over that one. It did have a ring of truth, though. They didn't win, but they didn't lose, either. That in itself was, at least for them, an achievement.

"I really would love to do this every day, but do you know what stinks?" said Minako.

"What?"

"The uniforms." Kikuyo then realized that she absolutely drenched in sweat.

"Damn," Junko commented. "I only bought three uniforms for the whole year."

"You were planning on reusing?" asked Minako. Junko nodded. Then laughed. They all laughed, and got out of the tank for the closing bow.

Soon after, everybody was lined up in front of the instructor. They bowed.

"Thank you all for today's match, and thank you for today's class!" they all shouted in unison.

"That is all for today," Shiho said. "Class is dismissed."


End file.
